Sombra Esverdeada
by Mylla Evans
Summary: Não havia qualquer outra pessoa no mundo capaz de se mostrar tão claramente através do olhar quanto Lily Evans.


"_Faz diferença ser nascida trouxa?"_  
_Snape hesitou. Seus olhos negros, ansiosos à sombra esverdeada, percorreram o rosto pálido e os cabelos acaju da garota._  
"_Não", garantiu ele. "Não faz a menor diferença."_

**Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte – Páginas 517 e 518 **

* * *

Ainda hoje, saberia descrevê-los à perfeição. A delineação amendoada, proporcional ao pequeno e arrebitado nariz e aos lábios que não eram nem muito finos, nem cheios demais. Simplesmente na medida perfeita. Já os cílios, da mesma cor do bronze, pareciam ter sido especialmente projetados para combinar com as sardas que conferiam ainda mais graciosidade ao conjunto de traços. Cílios que também poderiam ser descritos como longos, na nem sempre bem-sucedida tentativa de suavizar aquele par de íris extremamente esverdeadas. Vibrantes, perseguidoras. Tão diferentes das dele...

_Tão diferentes_. Algo que Lily sempre fizera questão de ressaltar, durante as longas conversas que eles tinham a respeito de assunto nenhum, sob as copas das árvores dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Inesperadamente ela engatinhava na direção dele, de modo que pudesse estabelecer um contato visual que durariam vários segundos e que daria a ele a sensação de estar sendo cuidadosamente examinado por aquele par de sensacionais e determinadas orbes verdes até que finalmente ela se deixasse vencer e, com um longo suspiro, admitisse a derrota: "Nunca consigo saber no que você está pensando".

Ele nunca a culpara por aquilo. Afinal, não havia qualquer outra pessoa no mundo capaz de se mostrar tão claramente através do olhar quanto a própria Lily. Estava tudo ali, tão legível quanto estaria nas páginas de um livro qualquer, e Severus Snape se deleitava em lê-los e decifrá-los até que os memorizasse. Até mesmo quando já sabia de cor os mínimos detalhes, ele não se cansava de voltar lá apenas para contemplá-los - fora assim por todos aqueles anos. Desde o começo.

À primeira leitura, ele logo se deparou com o motivo que o faria voltar dia após dia: o brilho da espontaneidade infantil que ele próprio, quando criança, jamais possuíra. Brilho que ele, com uma astúcia que também parecia estar fora dos parâmetros infantis, intuitivamente atribuiu à condição de trouxa dela – afinal, todos os trouxas eram um tanto bobos, exatamente como aquela menininha ruiva que parecia cultivar o hábito de brincar nos balanços do parquinho que ficava próximo à casa dele.

Em uma dessas ocasiões, quando se viu fora do centro das atenções da irmã mais velha, a pequena menina pareceu se decidir por ir além do que costumavam lhe permitir; e com impulsos cada vez maiores, devido sua empolgação, logo o balanço chegava às grandes alturas e já quase não permitia que a pequenina Lily encostasse os pés no chão. No entanto, ela parecia não se importar. De fato, suas gargalhadas de felicidade logo preencheram o lugar, fazendo o pequeno Severus menear a cabeça em completo desgosto.

O menino teria até mesmo ido embora dali, se a seqüência de fatos que se seguiu não fosse tão estupefante: ao perceber que o balanço alcançara a altura máxima, Lily simplesmente largou as cordas e saltou o mais alto que conseguiu, descrevendo um arco gracioso antes de flutuar de forma absolutamente segura até seus pés se encontrarem novamente com o chão, enquanto seus olhos cintilavam de uma maneira maravilhada. _Uma clara e impressionante demonstração de magia_, ele logo percebeu. O que o fez retornar todos os dias para espionar a ruivinha que destoava de qualquer coisa que já tivesse visto ou que simplesmente pensasse a respeito do mundo bruxo.

Costumava vê-lo em negro, com uma sobriedade tal qual ele mesmo. A decadência e a nobreza há muito já não se distinguiam de maneira tão clara, apesar de quaisquer ostentações manifestadas por alguns, e o sangue que corria em suas próprias veias exemplificava bem aquela situação. Meio-bruxo. Meio-trouxa. Somente quando pensava nessa segunda parcela é que conseguia vislumbrar alguma similaridade com Lily Evans.

E Lily Evans era toda cores, profusão de vermelho e de verde. Era intensa como só ela sabia ser, e sempre que se pegava a observando, Severus não podia deixar de pensar que ela era o retrato perfeito da magia tal os trouxas a imaginavam. Pálida, doce e delicada, como previa seu próprio nome, e também pura, espontânea. _Forte_. Concluíra esse último não somente por suas longas observações – havia algo nela que realmente o instigava, o desafiava a se revelar. E foi o que ele fez determinado dia, quando não pôde mais negar o tom imperativo daquele estranho chamado: não somente se revelou como revelou à própria Lily quem realmente ela era. O mundo ao qual ela realmente pertencia.

Viu então aquelas duas esmeraldas se arregalarem em completa surpresa ante sua presença, para tão logo em seguida estreitarem-se em total desagrado ante suas palavras. Ela aparentemente considerava "bruxa" um termo pejorativo, uma ofensa, e Severus quase se arrependeu de ter sido ele a revelar o segredo. Não era, afinal de contas, um direito dele, não é? Pegou-se explicando rapidamente, quase que desesperadamente, como todo aquele conjunto de acontecimentos não eram nada menos do que manifestações mágicas. Quando chegou ao fim do relato sentiu a incômoda sensação de estar se passando por ridículo, até que encontrou os olhos de Lily Evans e pôde distinguir claramente o que viu neles: não era outra coisa se não compreensão, um vislumbre de entendimento. Parecia que ela finalmente encontrara a resposta para algo que há muito vinha a incomodando, e daquele dia em diante, ele sempre soube precisar o que exatamente havia em cada um dos olhares dela.

Na ocasião em que, a pedidos da menina, contou em riqueza de detalhes como era Hogwarts, foi capaz de assimilar o que cada tom naquele dégradé de verde exprimia: verde luminoso indicava o encantamento de Lily com o que ele dizia e a ansiedade em conhecer tudo aquilo por si própria. Esmeralda evidenciava sua curiosidade e sua sede por querer saber, algo incessante nela. Por fim, quando o verde se tornava completamente opaco, instalava-se ali a insegurança e a preocupação. Foram poucas as vezes em que Severus enxergou aquele tom, no entanto – ela era confiante demais para se deixar ofuscar por aquele tipo de sentimentos.

Desde aquela tenra idade, em contrapartida, Lily jamais fora capaz de adivinhar o que exatamente se passava com ele; o silêncio era seu aliado natural, e a sempre tão efusiva menina não parecia capaz de lidar com aquilo. Não foram raros os dias do verão anterior à carta de ingresso a Hogwarts em que, sob as sombras das árvores, ela o encurralara de maneira absolutamente decidida, disposta a arrancar uma confissão. _Se somos realmente amigos_, recitava, _você precisa me deixar ajudar_. E então ele não via outra saída a não ser relatar para ela a mais recente briga de seus pais.

Sempre que terminava a história, porém, sentia como se jamais fosse conseguir voltar a olhar novamente nos olhos dela, tamanha era sua vergonha. Não queria que ela pensasse que ele era fraco. Mas se tivesse se arriscado a fazê-lo uma única vez... O que teria encontrado ali? Ele já não poderia mais saber...

Com a aproximação inexorável do fim do verão, os dias foram se tornando mais amenos e os ânimos do par de pequenos bruxos, mais exaltados. A ansiedade pela coruja que traria a carta de convocação para Hogwarts se tornara o tópico principal de suas conversas, até que foi chegada a manhã em que uma eufórica Lily encontrou-se com Severus sob a copa da árvore de sempre, os olhos visivelmente eletrizados de júbilo. Não que ele tivesse disposto de muito mais do que dois segundos para aquela constatação; no instante seguinte pôde sentir os braços da menina apertarem-se ao redor do seu pescoço, enquanto ela sussurrava um coro de "obrigada" rente à sua orelha. Ele não precisou de muito mais para chegar à conclusão de que a carta havia finalmente chegado para ela. E acreditou, naquele singelo instante, que não poderia haver nada mais maravilhoso do que escapar da sua miserável realidade junto da única pessoa que valia a pena nela.

Entretanto, as esperanças acalentadas por Severus foram caindo por terra uma a uma, começando logo na noite em que os dois amigos puseram os pés em Hogwarts. Contra as suas expectativas, Lily foi selecionada para a Grifinória, o que o fez repreender-se mentalmente por jamais ter cogitado aquela possibilidade. Parecia tão claro agora! Toda aquela ousadia e franqueza no olhar dela – todo o conjunto de diferenças que a tornavam tão atraente. Tão_oposta._Já Severus, como o esperado, tornou-se um sonserino. Um astuto e esquivo sonserino. Características que, com o passar do tempo, o levariam à ruína. Completa ruína.

Lily, por outro lado, pareceu florescer: sua personalidade completamente adorável chamava a atenção por onde quer que passasse, e Snape não tardou a perceber que já não era apenas ele o encantado por aqueles olhos de pedras preciosas. Ela estava sempre rodeada por amigos, e apesar de se manter fiel ao primeiro e mais antigo deles, um incômodo sentimento de impotência – de que a menina fugia aos poucos de seu alcance, de que ela deixava lentamente de ser real, palpável – o assombrava. Como um sonho que meramente se encerra ao acordar. As diferenças, àquela altura, já não estabeleciam equilíbrio, e a culpa era do resto do mundo. Os amigos dela não entendiam como ela podia ser amiga de alguém como ele, um não-assumido Comensal da Morte. Os amigos dele não entendiam como ele podia ser amigo de alguém como ela, uma sangue-ruim tão indigna quanto qualquer outro.

_Sangue-ruim_. Severus nunca soube explicar coerentemente como chegou àquele extremo. Como insultara a garota com quem vinha sonhando nos últimos cinco anos com o pior dos adjetivos que poderia escolher. Tudo se resumia em vislumbres da cena, em como estivera espumando pela boca, quase sufocando – obra de James Potter, de longe o seu maior desafeto -, e em como Lily prontamente fora ao seu socorro. Na barganha grosseira de que Potter se utilizou para cogitar a possibilidade de soltá-lo, as risadas debochadas de Black... Estava sendo humilhado publicamente por amantes de sangues-ruins. Mas ele não precisava de quem quer que fosse para interceder por ele. Ainda menos de alguém cujo sangue que corria nas veias era simplesmente inferior, sujo. E foi isso que ele bradou diante de todos os presentes.

Naquela noite o sonserino montou guarda diante do retrato que dava acesso à sala comunal da Grifinória, disposto a implorar pelo perdão de Lily; teve a impressão de que esperou por longas horas, até que ela se resolveu por ir ao seu encontro. Assim que a viu, desatou a pedir desculpas e tentar se explicar, mas nada parecia comovê-la. Quando chegou ao fim do monólogo, a expressão no rosto dela não havia abrandado nem um pouco sequer, e havia algo diferente em seu olhar. Algo que ele jamais havia visto: uma mistura de amargura e tristeza, uma mágoa que presenteava aqueles belos oculares com uma escuridão que pouco combinava com a Lily Evans que conhecia. Exatamente igual a ele, Severus Snape, que nada tinha de semelhante com ela, e que a despeito disso, a amava.

Foi a última vez em que a garota lhe dirigiu a palavra.

Os anos seguintes passaram como borrões indistintos para Severus. A única coisa com que realmente se preocupou foi Lily: velava mesmo que de longe cada um dos passos dela, apesar de não poder fazer mais do que isso. Esteve presente ao primeiro encontro dela com James, felicitou-a em seu íntimo quando a viu buscar seu diploma de conclusão de Hogwarts e chegou a ter em mãos o convite em papel perolado de seu casamento com Potter. Não demorou a receber a notícia de sua gravidez, e quando o bebê finalmente chegou, viu-se questionando porque não era ele, Snape, a compartilhar aquele momento com ela. Ele se alimentava da vida de Lily, como se a sua dependesse dela – ele enxergava através dos olhos dela, porque não conhecia outro modo de fazê-lo.

Na cinzenta manhã de novembro em que tomou conhecimento do assassinato dos Potter, deixou-se cair de joelhos sobre o assoalho extremamente envelhecido de Spinner's End e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, como se uma dor realmente física se alastrasse por todo o seu corpo. Os rumores diziam que apenas o filho do casal havia sobrevivido, mas ele pouco se importou; o que antes não passava de borrões agora havia se tornado escuridão completa. Cegueira absoluta.

Por muitas vezes, durante os anos que se seguiram, ele revisitou em suas memórias a árvore sob a qual eles costumavam se encontrar, e ali sempre estava uma sorridente Lily à sua espera. Seus olhos brilhavam mais do que nunca, e ela o puxava ansiosamente para se sentar ao seu lado e lhe contava sobre a sua mais recente manifestação mágica. Quando finalmente terminava o sol já estava a pino, e a costumeira baixa pressão que lhe acometia fazia a menina cerrar os olhos e apoiar a cabeça no colo dele, até que se deixasse mergulhar em um sono profundo, solto. Severus então a observava longamente, e depois de alguma hesitação inclinava-se na direção dela, seus lábios finos tocando cada uma das duas pálpebras extremamente pálidas em um beijo terno, que o fazia enrubescer sensivelmente logo em seguida.

Nessas ocasiões era capaz de vislumbrar uma nesga de luz esverdeada em meios às sombras nas quais estava condenado a viver.

* * *

**N/A:**Fazia, ahn, um ano e meio que eu não postava uma fic sequer? É, acho que sim. Considerem, portanto, essa fic como um ensaio do meu retorno às fanfics ou algo do tipo. Haha. E sejam bonzinhos, enchendo meu email com reviews, fechou?

Essa fic eu dedico a algumas pessoas muito especiais: em primeiro a Maria Fernanda, minha chicletinha querida e amante incondicional do Snape. Em segundo a Marianna, Maria Eduarda e Giovana, minhas Divas, que me ajudaram no processo de escrita e não me deixaram desistir quando essa opção parecia a mais tentadora. Em terceiro a Faith, do fórum do Aliança Três Vassouras, por ter me dado indiretamente a idéia do beijo. E por último, mas não menos importante, a todos que lêem minhas fics, que me mandam reviews maravilhosos e que até me deixam recados no orkut. Sério, vocês são demais!

Beijos mil,  
Mylla Evans.


End file.
